


心动直播间

by lucieswuw



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw





	1. Chapter 1

OOC 全是瞎编的 

姜义建手机叮了一声，是直播开始的特别提醒。

这位哥现在还没被封号抓起来真的是奇迹啊，他边感叹边鬼鬼祟祟的插上耳机，借尿遁一溜烟躲到卫生间，咬着下嘴唇内侧强忍着鸡动又痴汉的变态围笑。姜义建已经关注这个主播一年多了，每次看他开直播都提心吊胆惊心动魄。

果不其然，一点进去s9585296789w的直播间，入眼便是那人白花花的屁股，和中间看上去软软的、已经有些湿润的小穴。姜义建心里狂吼一声，这也太犯规了好刺激好刺激啊啊啊太se情了吧！他又悄悄摸了把鼻子，嗯，这次挺有出息，没流鼻血。

他清了清嗓子，红着脸，以一种欣赏艺术的学术性眼光看着那人往撅起来的屁股中间挤了些润滑，然后猛地插了两根手指进去。呜啊对自己太狠了吧他，姜义建喉结上下滚了滚，稍微调整了一下坐在马桶盖上的姿势。

直播的那位手指在后面搅了几下，又往外撑了撑，随即又加了一根手指，一插到底。他浑身被这深深的一下弄的一颤，喘息的声音也大了些。姜义建很喜欢他的声音，比起他放荡的动作总是克制又隐忍，压在鼻腔喉咙，又不受控制的染了情欲的呜咽；顶多是快到的时候，声音才会大些，漏出几声清亮动人的短促呼喊。

那人轻轻颤着又白又细的腰抽出自己的手指，拾起他总是用的那根黑色按摩棒，将手上沾的液体草草抹在那粗长的柱体上。只见那硕大的头部只是在穴口顶弄几下，像是打了个招呼，便被他整根送入了体内。那人估计是被自己大开大合的动作搞的浑身发软，左臂再也支撑不住自己的身体，只得用肩膀和头抵着地板，屁股抬得更高了些，露出了饱满的囊袋和前面支棱在腿间的秀气又干净的性器。姜义建重重喘了几声，没忍住拉开了裤链，把他跃跃欲试的小兄弟放了出来。

他怎么浑身都这么漂亮啊，姜义建一边安慰着小兄弟一边想。你看他手指修长，骨节却分明；屁股稍有些可爱的肉， 看着很有弹性；腰又细又软，因为消瘦，腰窝深陷；往上，蝴蝶骨顶着薄薄的透着粉的皮肤，像是随时要破茧而出，脆弱又迷人；他的手腕更是，那么细，腕骨支棱着，让人心里痒痒的想紧紧圈在手里......姜义建的小兄弟在手里兴奋地又涨了一圈。

屏幕里的人被喜欢的按摩棒干的渐入佳境，转身正面镜头，左手往后撑着抬起上半身，两腿大开着，小穴里贪婪地吃着粗长的按摩棒，什么都不剩，全给人看光。除了他的脸，姜义建一边撸一边有些遗憾的想。这人开直播从来要么带着面罩，把脸挡的严严实实，要么干脆不录脸。但姜义建即使不看他的脸也知道他肯定是个漂亮的男人。谁让他连下面都那么好看呢，声音也好听。

那人加快速度反复捅着向右上方那个角度，大腿上的嫩肉随着翘着的、滴着清夜的性器一起打着颤。他的头往后仰着，颈子纤长，喉结性感，胸口两点有些可怜的硬挺着，却被那人完全忽视。姜义建留意到，这人的膝盖因为之前跪在地板上磨得发红，心里有点不舒服。

应该挺疼吧，姜义建想着，但随着耳机里他的呻吟渐渐大了起来，他也顾不上了，只是奋力的套弄着自己。

那人就这么射了，靠插后面。可能是懒得撸吧，而且本来就天赋异禀，只靠后边就能高潮，姜义建想。他脸红着擦掉手上的精液，拉起裤链准备退出直播。不过与往常不一样的是，这人没有直接关掉镜头，而是有些无力的瘫在地上，胸口用力起伏着，平静了好一会儿才坐起来。

难道是爽大了？姜义建嘿嘿笑了两声。刚准备开门，却看见那人抬手擦了擦眼睛才靠近了把镜头关掉。直播间的画面定格在他靠近的侧脸和一部分脖子，姜义建也定格了。难道......是哭了吗？他愣愣地挠了挠头发，竟然觉得有点无措。他盯着快暗掉的屏幕，呆了半天，突然发现那人脖子上有颗小痣。

哈，连痣都漂亮呢。姜义建甩了甩脑袋，洗了手又洗了把脸清醒了一下，才离开卫生间。

不过是个色情主播罢了，我刚刚想什么呢。姜义建自嘲的笑了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

ooc 全是我编的  
毫无实验经验dbq

1.  
回了实验室，姜义建还是有点缓不过神，盯着仪器发愣。他眼前不停回放着那人躺在地上喘息，然后抹眼睛的短短几秒。

说不定是爽哭了呢？他咬着嘴唇想。但好像又不是，之前有几次更激烈的他都没掉过眼泪，更何况这次也没做什么特别的。那他哭什么啊？姜义建同学看似严肃认真的观察着数据，脑子里其实全都是几分钟前刚刚高潮过还流了眼泪的seqing男主播。

他搭档记录完自己的数据，凑到姜义建跟前，打了个响指，“别想你小女朋友了，刚是不是又偷摸着去打电话啦？哥懂你们异地辛苦，但是这实验咱做的也很辛苦哎，好不容易到最后一个阶段...”

姜义建一时竟不知道该怎么切入他搭档这一连串狗屁，哪来的女朋友，还异地？他顶着一脑门问号拿书撇开搭档的大头，嘴上应和着“知道了知道了哥我也就差一组了我马上！”准备继续实验。

可是，那句见了鬼的女朋友却不停的绕在他耳旁。不会吧姜义建，他是男主播啊！色情！男！主播！你怕不是失了智！清醒一点！他薅着头发使劲摇了摇头，好不容易才重新投入到实验里去。

2.  
姜义建当时是无意发现这个账号的。他本来是想搜初中同学的id，结果手一抖输错一位数，然后就这么掉进了全是白屁股的兔子洞。

看着满眼的屁股和鸡鸡，姜义建简直不敢相信当年那个淳朴憨厚的老同学就这么下了海。他红着眼哆嗦着手重新对了一遍，才发现原来是自己输错了。他先是松了一口气，然后又深呼吸几次，眯着眼扫了扫这个人的主页，最后没忍住随便点进了一个屁股视频。

毕竟我是弯的、健全的、有需求的青年人，见到可爱的屁屁心动，很正常嘛！于是姜义建舔了舔嘴巴，带上了耳机。

......他真的......太骚了...... 一个多小时之后，姜青年颤抖着手扔开手机，伸长了胳膊去够床头的纸巾。谁能想到，一向以自制自持自重为傲的纯情男孩姜义建，竟然看着一位色情男主播（？）的自慰视频来了一发又一发。

可不能这样放纵！姜义建低头严肃的警告自己好不容易冷茎下来的小兄弟，手上却把纸团一扔，直接把罪恶之源设成了特别关注。

但是fo了他这么长时间，他也从来没让人打钱/刷礼物，就算开直播也一个字都不会说，更别提什么和观众交流。他其实搞不太懂这人到底为了什么。说他是男主播，是因为姜义建也不知道该怎么称呼他。总不能叫他s958啥啥这一串乱码吧！起个昵称又太暧昧别扭，小姜同学想想都起鸡皮疙瘩。

男主播先生之前会发视频和照片，但现在不太发了，只是隔几天就直播一次。他每次时间其实都蛮短，通常5-10分钟，而且地点背景总是不一样。他还特别容易高潮，有时候捅几下前面就能流出前液，再快点深点便能直接射出来。

真是天赋异禀啊，姜义建每次看他都觉得神奇。而且他有时候还会偷偷的好奇，男主播先生的伴侣会是什么样的人，能不能吃得消这么精力旺盛的小妖精。

3.  
今天实验课来了个新助教。之前的女助教因为身体原因暂时停教修养，姜义建还挺舍不得她，因为每次他去问问题，那个女助教总是很认真详细的解答，特有耐心。也不知道新来的这个助教还会不会那么耐心，姜义建心不在焉的瞥了新助教一眼，觉得他大概挺不好接近的，板着个脸。

这时搭档又凑过来，压着嗓子说，“听说这新来的助教可牛了，生物工程和金融管理双专业，辅修法语，还提前毕了业。其实也就比咱大一岁，研究生都要上完了呢！” 姜义建不由长大了嘴，瞪圆了眼转头盯着那新助教，“我靠这还是人吗？？”他立刻觉得人家顶一张臭脸也是很有资格的。

新助教在黑板上板板正正的写了自己的名字和邮箱，说了请多多关照，有问题可以随时问我，就干净利落地结束了自我介绍。邕圣祐。嚯，大牛连姓都这么牛，这还是第一次听说邕姓呢。姜义建觉得这种大牛简直非人哉，叹了口气便继续做实验了。

小姜同学遇到了问题。他有组数据和搭档的对不起来，差值超出误差范围。他犹豫着看了几眼大牛邕助教，见他也没啥事儿，就斗胆举起了手：“助教，我数据有点问题。”邕圣祐点了下头便起身过来，姜义建想，哇，大牛身材很可以啊，腿长腰细。等人靠近了，姜义建看着他的脸，突然有点结巴。

呜啊他睫毛怎么这么长啊，眼睛也大，嘴巴好薄，好像猫咪！姜义建感觉自己耳朵可能红了，大气儿都不敢喘的讲完他这组的情况，便一脸乖巧的闭了嘴，等邕助教的意见。

姜同学不敢再看邕助教漂亮精致的脸，视线到处乱飘。邕助教今天穿了件灰色细格子棉衬衣，领口袖口还起了球，扣子倒是系到了最顶上，不过脖子却因为低头研究数据露了一截出来......

“同学，给我看下你们当时的实验记录吧，我光看数据也发现不了什么问题...同学？”邕圣祐直起身子，皱起眉头有些奇怪的看着脸色涨红眼神呆滞的这位同学。到底在想什么啊，没听到和他讲的话吗？

然而姜义建，现在几乎五感尽失，只看得到邕助教脖子上那颗小痣。

......那颗漂亮的痣。


	3. Chapter 3

完全ooc 都是我编的  
邕助教视角，时间线漂移

1.  
邕圣祐在地上缓了半天才起来。

妈的。你真是越来越恶心了。

他一把抹掉不小心流下来的眼泪，关掉了直播。光着身子站在镜子前面，低头看着半软的性器，和地上的一滩精水，邕圣祐觉得很脏。地铁上被个满身肥肉的变态摸下屁股都能硬，可真骚到没边啊，邕圣祐对着镜子用食指拨弄了一下湿漉漉的下身，嗤笑一声，便进了浴室。

他洗了快一个小时，皮都搓红了才出来。

他也不想这样。他讨厌这样。可他有性瘾，被荷尔蒙挟持，情欲总是来的不分时间不分场合，对他肆意妄为。

2.  
就像烟瘾、酒瘾、赌瘾，性瘾也是种用来逃离现实的自我麻痹。更重要的是，它可以自给自足，对于当时债台高筑的邕圣祐来说经济实惠，所以不经意间，他便染上了这种瘾。

高考结束那天，他妈总算没了再和他那烟酒赌三项全沾的爹凑合过的理由，晚上给儿子久违的做了一桌大餐之后，便在半夜离开了家。当时邕圣祐蜷在被子里，听见妈妈在他房间门口捂着嘴巴哭了很长时间，然后便是防盗门轻轻关上的声音。其实他一点儿都不意外，他早就劝妈妈离开那个人渣，连他自己都想。而且他已经是成年人了，能照顾自己的。她现在走才是对的。

那桌大餐邕圣祐自己吃了三天才吃完，他爸也整整三天没回家。然后邕圣祐出门找了一份在超市理货的临时工，回家的路上又碰见桑拿店招晚工，他当即报了名。学费要自己攒，还得随时准备应付各路上门讨债的，邕圣祐现在只能靠自己了。高考成绩出来之后，他又拿着成绩单找了几份家教兼职。虽然KAIST提供了全额奖学金，但放成绩前几天他刚给他爸还了笔押了一只手的赌债，之前好不容易攒出来的钱全打了水漂，现在下个月的生活费还没有着落。

邕圣祐真的很累，但他到了必须得睡觉休息的时间却睡不着。有时候为了活着挣钱上学，他只能强迫自己更累一点，然后沉沉睡去。就像这天，他从八点开始辅导初中小孩英语，十点半赶到第二家教高中生化学，12点半高中物理，2点初中数学，4点20赶到超市搬货整理仓库，七点半开始去桑拿房刷浴池扫厕所。直到半夜，只吃了两个温泉鸡蛋的邕圣祐一回家便摊倒在床上，身体极度疲劳精神却紧绷亢奋。

他闭了闭眼，右手慢慢的探进内裤，胡乱捋了几下便握着套弄起来。他像是被静音了一样，呼吸都压抑着，只是最后像憋不住了一样半张着嘴喘了喘。然后就像断了电一样，一片黑暗。

3.  
等到开学，邕圣祐没法再兼顾学业和那么多兼职了。所幸之前拼命攒的钱省着用大概能捱过整个学期，他便暂时松了一口气。只是，虽然专攻学业远没有开学前那么辛苦，他睡前自慰的习惯却没有停。邕圣祐在性这方面几乎是零经验，家庭原因让他总是被有意无意的孤立，而他本来就长得拒人千里之外，所以一贯独来独往，同学根本都不认识几个，更别提谈朋友。他用手只不过是为了快点入睡，没带什么旖旎心思，更何况他从来没有过。他一开始没觉得有什么，直到有一天他发现自己不弄一下就睡不着，而且有时候会莫名其妙的硬，上课的时候，吃饭的时候，甚至走在路上的时候。

他觉得他还是精力太旺盛了，需要找更多事情做才行。于是他申请了课业繁重而且和本专业毫无联系的生物工程，又找了份学校食堂的工作，每天忙忙碌碌，那种尴尬的现象也少了起来。

大一下学期，他有幸加入了一位著名教授的实验小组。教授是个爱热闹的人，领着整个小组聚餐，联络感情。邕圣祐其实并不抗拒和人接触，他只是经验太少，所以手足无措的来了，让他喝他就喝，一杯不推，实在的很。教授对他刮目相看，拍着他的肩膀让大家都像小邕同学学习，把这种热情和真诚也带到研究里！来，大家一起敬热情的科研精神！

小邕喝的晕晕乎乎，还是跟着举起了杯子，兢兢业业的干了杯。

从来没喝过这么多的邕圣祐难受极了，头晕脑胀，放下杯子便冲去了卫生间。他抱着马桶半天却什么都没吐出来，直接晕在了马桶圈上。等他猛地睁开眼，挣扎着洗了把脸回到包间，却发现其他人都已经走了。他冲着空包间发了会儿愣，便也离开了饭店。

外面还很冷，他被吹得清醒了一些，便打算走路回宿舍。走着走着，他却尴尬的发现，自己又硬了。他低头看着自己支棱着的裤裆，又顶着胯轻轻晃了晃，下面便有些湿。风吹着湿了一块的内裤更加冷飕飕，而里面的物件却精神的发着烫。他不敢走了，不知所措的站在人行道中间，完全没意识到自己早已被盯上。

那人在巷口叼着根烟盯着邕圣祐一路走过来，他撑起来的裤裆和顶胯的动作也全被看在眼里。他把烟头往地下一扔，走过来，像认识一样揽上邕圣祐的肩膀，带着他往巷子里走。他被揽着走了几步才意识到不对，想甩开那人的胳膊，却使不上力气。“小帅哥刚刚在想什么呢？是在想被哥哥我操吗？嗯？”

他感觉到那人呼出来的臭气越来越近的打在自己脖子上，污言秽语就这么直直的钉进他耳朵里，他又恶心又难过，“放开我！你他妈流氓！”邕圣祐一胳膊肘撞在那人肋骨上，拼命推着那人勾着他肩膀的胳膊，却被压着咽喉一把按在了墙上。“你都骚成这样了还装什么装啊”，那人另一只手狠狠地抓住了他下面，“看看你都硬成什么样了，还和哥哥客气什么”，说着，他又摸了一把邕圣祐的屁股，准备直接把裤子拉下来。

趁着那人压着他的胳膊稍松，邕圣祐一头撞在了那人头上，膝盖冲着那人两腿间重重一顶。他双眼爆红，一脚把捂着命根的流氓踹倒，又俯身一记勾拳打的那人鼻血横流，转身狂奔。他死命地跑，跑了很远，风吹得他什么都感觉不到了，然后脚一崴直挺挺地摔在草地上。

他狼狈的趴在浇过水的草地，眼泪随着剧烈的喘息顺着他紧闭的眼睫流到他脸上，汇进湿漉漉的土壤。他缓缓蜷起了身子，双手紧紧的抱着膝盖，在安静的夜里，无助的嚎啕大哭。他突然很想妈妈，但也只是几秒，因为他更觉得自己浑身上下里里外外都脏透了，他怎么能让妈妈看到自己这种样子呢？太恶心了，他不停地想。蜷起来的双腿让他胯间的黏腻感更为明显，他开始干呕，眼泪和鼻涕呛进喉咙。然后他剧烈的咳嗽，中间夹杂着他会的所有脏话。

因为一片粘腻中，他又硬了。

4.  
邕圣祐觉得自己应该是有病。他上网搜了搜自己的变态症状，得出结论，他确实有病。性欲亢进/性瘾，呵，听着比他爸那烟瘾酒瘾赌瘾高级不少，而且更龌龊。他一向对自己很狠，从小狠命学习，什么别的都不要；后来狠命打工攒学费，把自己当牲口使，却落得最终染了瘾。这种狠让他有些极端，好的事他要尽力做到最好，那坏的便要做的糟到透顶。

他极讨厌现在连畜生都不如的自己，那些不开化的动物最起码有固定的发情期，而他呢，随时随地都能发情。可是他死也不能让周围的人知道他是这样的变态。他需要上学，需要工作，需要生存，但他却离不开让他恨之入骨的欲望。他当然试过强忍着不碰自己：一个人的时候，他一硬便隔着裤子狠掐娇嫩的头部，疼到眼泪掉下来，他却眉头都不皱一下；有人的时候他便放任不管，把本来就已经大一号的衣服再往下拉一拉，就当那一团炙热不存在。

但这样不行。始终得不到缓解的欲望让他四肢无力，集中不了精神，而且性欲会来的更频繁而强烈，学习和工作更加受影响。他恨自己的无能，恨他向他爸一样无法自控，终日被欲望支配。有时候他急不可耐，恨不得当众来一发，顺便让所有人都知道他有多恶心，然后让他烂在地狱；但他不敢。他怕哪天他的赌棍爸爸真的因为还不上债被砍掉双手，惨死街头，他更怕如果妈妈知道了，会对她一直引以为傲的儿子感到难过、失望甚至羞耻。他快要被自己憋疯了，强烈的自我厌恶让他难以忍受，但他又不得不苟且的人模狗样的活着。

于是有一天，他注册了一个账号，决定给别人看看他最肮脏丑恶的一面。在网络的晦暗一角，他总算可以不用再装成普通人。他录下来自己在各处自慰的视频，有学校冷清教学楼的厕所，破败的公园角落，宿舍，浴室，公共厕所，甚至深夜的实验室。他发现用后面他可以高潮的更快，于是他买了几个玩具，再也懒得碰前面。总之能解了瘾就行，越快越好。他看着评论里的人说他又骚又浪，想操他，也有人说他恶心变态。他通盘接受，因为这就是他真实的样子。后来他连视频都很少再录，隔几天便直播一次，装的累了便来喘口气。

就这样，他用三年时间读完两个major和一个minor，每天除了学习工作实验就是自慰，有时还得应付债主和亲爹找上门来要钱，过的非常充实。然后他选择留校继续读研究生，因为成绩突出，收到了丰厚的奖学金以及额外补助。他的生活，扭曲着，却极力的走向了正轨。

5.  
有个同导师的学姐突然身体抱恙，决定暂时休学疗养。导师便引荐邕圣祐接替学姐做了一门大三实验课的助教。说实话，邕圣祐没做过这样需要和一群学生接触的工作，也怕出什么纰漏。但导师恳切地说他是眼下最合适的人选，而且薪酬感人。再加上考虑到工作之后总是免不了和人打交道的，这是提前适应的机会，他便应了下来。

谁知道第一天便遇上了奇怪的学生。

邕圣祐皱着眉头看眼前这位满脸通红，眼神呆滞的同学，悄悄确认自己下面没有问题之后，他提高声音，又问了一句，“同学，给我看下实验记录。”

这位同学总算回了神，吭吭的咳了几声才手忙脚乱的找出实验记录递上来。“对不起啊助教，我刚刚突然被唾沫噎到了哈哈...哈......”，他自己大概也觉得无语，又低了头。邕圣祐接过记录，觉得非常莫名其妙。不过他声音好低，长得也蛮顺眼，邕圣祐突然觉得有点可爱。

6.  
下课的时候已经五点多了。因为是饭点，学生们个个遛的贼快，一转眼实验室便只剩了他一个人。邕圣祐收拾着器械，暗自庆幸第一天当助教没有当众失态，心里有了一点点底气。

他检查完门窗，刚准备锁门，一股熟悉却让人厌恶的暖流却涌到了下身，猝不及防的来的又快又猛。邕圣祐好不容易攒的一丝底气散了个精光，恨的他咬牙切齿，匆匆锁好门便跑进了实验室旁边的卫生间。实验楼一向冷冷清清，位于五楼的卫生间更是人迹罕至，更何况现在一天的课已经基本结束了。邕圣祐确认了卫生间里没有人，便进了最里面的隔间。他脱掉裤子，想着几分钟前自己还一本正经的和学生们答疑解惑，现在呢？刚刚还拿着白板笔严谨的写下公式的手，正捏着已经开始湿润的龟头抚弄。真他妈的变态。他自暴自弃的掏出手机，打开app，把手机放在水箱上，镜头对准胯间便开始了直播。

谁能想到邕助教的书包里会随时带着按摩棒和润滑剂呢？他边舔着那喷张的头部边想。然后他往手上挤了些润滑，随意抹在后面，便把按摩棒顶进了后穴。

插进来的一瞬间，他前面便抖着流下来一串稀薄的体液。他一条腿高高抬着，脚蹬着瓷砖墙，腿间胯下被一览无余的收入镜头。他自己叼着衬衫下摆，露出被按摩棒顶得微凸的小腹。这姿势简直像小狗撒尿一样，他一边狠狠的操弄着后穴一边想，微微调整了角度直顶敏感点，没几下便一些腿软。他仰着头，咬着衣角把呻吟都咽下去，呼吸越来越急促。

他的腿没力气了，只能转了个身换了个姿势。他冲着镜头撅着屁股，一只手撑在门板上，另一只抵着那一点快速的冲撞。他的大腿开始打颤，前面随着一次次顶弄小幅度的跳，前列腺液拉着银色的线滴到地上。快射的时候，他狠狠地咬着嘴唇，也没忍住尾音颤抖的呜咽呻吟，随着最后猛的一顶，射了出来。因为频繁的手淫，他的精液总是稀得像水一样，掺着几点白浊，洒在门上和地上。

他抽出按摩棒，撑着门板缓了缓才关掉直播。他光着屁股，先用厕纸仔细的擦干净了地上门上的浊液，然后把按摩棒也擦了擦，装进密封袋，塞回书包内侧，最后才有点磨蹭的穿上裤子，好好洗了手，才推开卫生间的门。

开门的一霎那，邕圣祐就僵住了。他觉得浑身的血都凉了，脑袋嗡的一声停止了运作。他完了。

那个实验课上的奇怪学生就在卫生间门外站着，不知道待了多久。

 

t b c


	4. Chapter 4

ooc ooc ooc  
视角切换预警

 

邕助教去给下一位同学答疑了。可是姜义建的眼神牢牢粘在了他身上，大概隔一秒就偷偷瞥一眼，想看透他中规中矩的格子衬衣和牛仔裤下面的猫腻。

邕助教，难道就是那个，主播？姜义建啃着指甲想，在脑子里仔细对比刚刚看到的的痣，和直播时看到的痣。但他可是大牛哎，而且看上去好清纯好冷淡......哇，果然人不可貌相吗？

不过，如果他真的是那个人的话，他为什么要发那样的视频、还，还直播啊？姜同学瞟了一眼正在白板上写写画画的助教，脸又红了。他是缺钱吗？嘶，也不对啊，他直播又不收礼物......

啊！难道是被坏人要挟强迫的？！

姜义建一个激灵直起身来，肯定是这样！他又想起来最近各种关于变态导师的新闻，鸡皮疙瘩从天灵盖冒到尾巴骨。我靠，如果是这样的话，邕助教太可怜了吧！姜同学瞬间义愤填膺，热血沸腾：这种以权谋私祸害学生的行为完全不能容忍！他一定要保护邕助教这样的国之栋梁！

于是一腔热血的直球小姜决定下课就直接问个明白。不管怎样，这么好看又牛掰的人可不能被人欺负了。

正激动着，搭档的大脑袋突然又凑了过来，拜托他给教授送个文件。姜义建想反正办公室就在楼下，快点跑回来估计还能等到邕助教，便直接答应了。

所以下课的时候，姜义建抓起书包和文件就跑，一溜烟似的冲到二楼办公室，结果被教授拉住说了一通项目的进度，耽误了好几分钟。姜义建火急火燎地往上冲，结果刚窜了两阶楼梯，兜里的手机突然“叮”的响了一声。

那是直播开始的特别铃声。

姜义建保持着迈台阶的动作，屏着呼吸掏出了手机。他说不上来心里是什么感觉，这才刚刚下课，直播就开始了，所以......大概不会是邕助教了吧？

但是他还是插上了耳机，打开了app。

镜头正对着那人的挺立的胯下以及白皙柔软的腹部和翘高的大腿。那人的手正拿着熟悉的按摩棒顶进后穴，前面抖着流出了清液。

他的袖子因为快速的抽插滑落下来，遮住了小臂上的青筋和突出的腕骨。他穿的是件灰色格子衬衫，袖口还起了球。

姜义建瞬间心跳如擂鼓，他一步跨三级台阶，飞快的跑回了刚刚的实验室。

实验室空空如也，楼道安安静静，姜义建只听得到自己砰砰的心跳声，还有耳机里那人压抑的喘息。

突然，他听见实验室前面的卫生间里，传来隔间门砰的一声；他低头看手机，那人正转了个方向，屁股对着镜头，手撑在前面的门上。

耳机里的呻吟声渐渐变大，他又慢又轻地走到卫生间门口。他像个已经偷看到生日礼物的小孩，真的收到礼物的时候却仍然兴奋又期待，还有些隐秘的喜悦。

他没有再看手机，而是紧盯着卫生间的门，直到邕助教推开它，看见他。

 

空气像冻住了一样，没有人先开口。

热血小姜终于确认了自己成年以来唯一的性幻想对象的真容，激（鸡）动到忘了想说什么。他盯着邕助教还泛着红的眼角和脸颊，就像大狗狗盯着香喷喷的棒子骨一样，尾巴摇到重影。而邕助教就像只弓着背、趴着耳朵、毛炸起来的猫，嗅到了眼前的危险，怕极了，却不敢轻举妄动。

 

“内个，助教，你，你脸上也有痣哎，真好看。”

大狗狗莫名其妙的出击融化了僵局，结果被解冻的邕圣祐关上门，低下头转身就走，像没听到姜义建说话一样，步子甩的飞快，转眼就溜到了楼梯口。姜义建这才反应过来，几步追上去，隔着几级台阶一把抓住邕圣祐的书包。

“你，你先别走啊！我有话想问......”

邕圣祐在台阶上站定。他双手紧紧的抓着包带，垂着头，“你想问什么？你又知道什么？”

他声音低哑，姜义建稍微一愣，放开了他的包，“内个，我其实......关注了你的账号，但我没别的意思！我就想问，你为什么要......这样啊？如果你有什么难处就告诉我吧！是不是有人逼你做的？我，我不会告诉别人，我一定会尽力帮你的！！”

“呵，”邕圣祐转过身来，“那你真是热心啊，”他向上迈了级台阶，探身到姜义建面前，“可惜没人逼我，是我自己想要，这你要怎么帮啊？”

他仰着头，说话间的呼吸扑在姜义建的下巴和脖子上，又痒又热。但他的眼神和语气却冷冰冰的，把姜义建的一腔热血浇了个透。

没人逼他？天啊这怎么可能！姜义建完全不能理解优秀的邕助教做这些事的动机，呆呆的站在楼梯口，眼看着邕圣祐加快了脚步噌噌下了楼。他又想起来那次直播邕圣祐的眼泪，总觉得不对，心里的小火苗又燃了起来。

姜义建从来没这么执着过，他隔着十来米一路跟着邕助教。跟踪当然是不对的，但今天，他一定要弄清楚才行。他理解每个人都有难言之隐，但他想让邕助教放心，他绝对不会乱说，也没有坏想法。哪怕帮不上，他也想让他知道要好好对自己才行。

然而邕圣祐可不知道姜义建的单纯好意。他又慌又怕。

他当然注意到了身后那个一路缀着的身影。邕圣祐觉得他真的是一刻都不能有“自己的生活好像在变好”这种荒谬想法，他早该想到，自己做的事情都会有报应的。他不知道那个人到底想做什么，是想用这个把柄要挟他吗？想要钱还是......要色？可是他没钱，只能全拿色抵了。他想，反正自己下贱的样子已经不知道被多少人看光了，还有什么好在乎呢？他只想封住那个奇怪的同学的嘴巴，给自己一条生路。

下定了决心，邕圣祐便放慢了脚步。他拐到了宿舍旁边的一条小路，听着身后的脚步声离他越来越近。然后，他猛地停下，回身拉过后面那个有些不知所措的人，一把推到墙上。

“你想操我吗？我没钱，但如果你不说出去的话，你想怎么做都可以。”

 

姜义建还没从跟踪然后被发现还被人压在墙上这一系列刺激的动作里回过神，又被邕助教这一番话震了个魂飞魄散。

我靠他到底在说啥啊！我我我我我还是处男啊！！！姜义建脸红脖子粗的想推开邕圣祐，

“你你你先放开我我真的不会说出去的你放心！！”他这句话陪着疯狂摇头活像是被从嗓子眼儿里甩出来的一样，带着热乎乎的一片真诚。

可是邕圣祐却完全没松动。他眯了眯眼，又凑近了一步，近到能闻到姜义建清新的须后水的味道，和一点点汗味。他看着他东瞟西瞄的眼神，飘了红的耳尖，还有不安的喉结，偏了偏头，呼吸打在他的颈侧，“真的没人逼我，我自己弄是因为我不得不。我只求你不要说出去，拜托了。”他抬头盯着姜义建的眼睛。

姜义建受不住邕助教这样。他靠得太近了，呼吸打在他敏感的脖子上，说的话还那么过分，眼睛湿漉漉的，就像只扒住他裤脚要摸摸的小猫......这一切实在是太挑战小姜和小小姜的忍耐力了。他别扭的挪了挪屁股，大腿却不小心蹭上了邕助教的胯间。

大概是因为很少触碰过的属于别人的味道和温度，邕圣祐其实已经有了反应。他这样的人本身对于性刺激的反应就格外强烈，所以，当姜义建的腿蹭过他刚刚发泄过的下体时，他格外敏感的抖了一下，然后感觉到那里又迅速的开始兴奋充血。他像过了电一样全身发麻，另一个人新鲜的温度以及荷尔蒙的吸引，让他丢盔弃甲。他尴尬极了，强作的姿态也一下没了踪影，慌慌张张的想要站直，推开姜义建，却被那人紧紧的拦腰搂在了怀里。

“别，别走，”姜义建使劲咬着牙不让自己的声音发抖，“你得先解决现在咱俩这个问题才行。”

他也硬了。两个人兴奋的器官隔着衣服抵在一起，昏暗的路灯下面，荷尔蒙在疯狂的沸腾。

 

两个人几乎是推搡着进了邕圣祐的宿舍。

姜义建被邕圣祐压在门板上毫无章法的扒裤子的时候，分心扫了眼他的单人间。小小的房间干净又整洁，他看见了眼熟的地板，书桌和床单，但是那些小玩具却被藏的无影无踪。

邕助教头抵在姜义建肩膀上，软软的头发蹭着他的颈窝和下巴，很痒。他轻轻推了推那人毛茸茸的脑袋，示意他先等一下。“助教，我，我想，想先看你自己弄。”他觉得自己大概是失了智，竟然把心底下藏的浑话给说了出来，慌忙的抿紧了嘴巴，惴惴的看着邕圣祐的发旋。

邕圣祐抓着姜义建的裤腰带，僵了一下，“你不是都看过了吗？还想看？”

姜义建红着脸点了点头，又得寸进尺，“我，我记得，你之前还用过一个肛塞......"

邕圣祐脸也红了，这人还真好意思说啊，外皮这么白，里面可真黄。但既然都到这一步了，他也没什么好扭捏的，于是转身自暴自弃的从床头柜的小盒子里找到了那个东西，然后直接把牛仔裤连内裤一下脱了下来，坐在床上，冲着愣在门口冒热气的姜义建打开了腿。

“你不是要看吗？凑近点啊。”

这个东西实在是蛮大，所以邕圣祐其实不经常用。他撸起袖子，拿出润滑剂，在圆鼓鼓的顶端挤了一大坨，顺便也在后面抹了一把，准备直接往里塞。可是，即使对于刚刚用过的小穴来说，这只肛塞还是太大了。邕圣祐抓着底部往里塞的手指都泛白了，也堪堪只进去一点，后边一大半把穴口撑的发红。所以邕圣祐只能暂时把它抽了出来，骨节分明的中指和食指放进了嘴里，从指根舔到指尖。

然后他把舔得湿漉漉的手指交叉着塞进了被撑红的小穴，修长的手指在里面进进出出，把润滑剂和唾液搅得水声淫靡。他又加了一根手指，闭了眼，头往后仰着，咬着下唇克制快要溢出来的呻吟。他听见那人脱了衣服，慢慢的从门口移到床边。

“我来帮你吧。”他声音低哑，带着高昂的欲望。

 

姜义建上前握住了邕圣祐一直被冷落的勃起，拇指轻轻压在水红的头部。邕圣祐小小的叫了一声，浑身颤抖，前面的小孔过度敏感的流出了前液。他一只手抓住了姜义建的手腕，原本放在后面的手也不得不抽了出来，撑在腰侧。

“别碰我前面。”他头还是后仰着，双眼紧闭，脸上的表情是和下面的兴奋完全不符的，痛苦。姜义建慌忙松了手，“我想，想让你也舒服才......你不喜欢吗？”

“……不用做这些多余的。”邕圣祐睁开眼，盯着姜义建羞涩又渴望的眼睛，重新拾起肛塞，一狠心顶进去一半。那撕裂一般的感觉实在是难受，他前面都疼软了，但手却没停的使劲。眼泪不自觉的流了下来，姜义建轻轻的抚上邕圣祐的侧脸，用拇指抹掉了那串让他不由自主的心疼的水痕。

“都说了让我来帮你了，”他拿过润滑剂，仔细的挤了很多在手上，然后抹在了那个他看了无数遍，想了无数遍的小穴周围。湿黏而温暖的手把肛塞从邕圣祐冰凉的手里接了过来，把那东西弄的湿湿滑滑。

姜义建小心翼翼的低头靠近邕圣祐。他很想亲亲他，但却不太敢。不过邕助教并没有明显的躲开，所以他又凑近了些，轻轻的吻了一下他脖子上那颗漂亮的痣，然后乖乖的把头埋在了他的颈窝。

姜义建的手换着角度把那肛塞往里推。他记得有次直播里，这东西一进去，邕助教像是没法控制自己地叫了出来，前面也通红的硬着，所以他觉得他当时大概是舒服的，他还想听邕助教像那次一样叫。

姜义建滚烫的呼吸骚扰着邕圣祐敏感的颈侧，让他全身发软，后面也放松了很多。那巨大的肛塞总算被姜义建全部推倒了他身体里面，把他撑的满满的。他咬着嘴巴，粘腻的呻吟却从鼻腔里溜了出来。听到他出声，身下的手更积极了，又按着肛塞底部往里顶了好几下。它实在是太大了，肠道里的每一处敏感都无处可逃，被毫无章法的碾过。

“啊......哈嗯......不要再顶了......啊，”邕圣祐的眼神和声音全都化得软绵绵，手也软软的搭在姜义建捣乱的手腕上，勾得他鸡儿梆硬，狼性大发。姜义建果然不再顶弄，却又重新握住了邕圣祐的性器。水红硬挺的一根有些可怜的在他手心里轻颤，唤醒了他心里所有的坏想法。

他把邕圣祐握住，快速地撸过茎身，再把龟头包在掌心，全方位的刺激着快到极点的小孔和冠状沟，后面也不放过，不停往深处推。邕圣祐受不了了，像离了水的鱼一样在姜义建手里拼命挣扎，腿根颤抖着，软软的头发凌乱的蹭着被单，手不停的推着他的胳膊，“呜......求，求你了，啊......不能这样，哈啊，求你，我好难受，啊......”

邕圣祐从来没被这样对待过，完全没想到自己的手和别人的手的感觉完全不一样。姜义建停下来之后，他在高潮边缘急刹车，失神的大口喘着气，完全没意识到刚刚还会害羞的姜同学，现在像变了个人一样。

 

姜义建放开了握着他阴茎的手，一把抓住了邕圣祐纤细的两只手腕压在头顶，解开了他的衬衣，把干净光滑的身体露了出来。然后，他的吻从被牢牢控制住的手腕，蔓延到细瘦的手臂，高挺的眉骨和鼻梁，湿润的眼睛，还有颊边三颗漂亮的小痣。接着，牙齿代替了嘴唇，他开始啃咬邕圣祐性感的喉结，突出的锁骨，还有挺立的小巧乳头。他把其中一颗总被主人冷落的小可怜含在了嘴里，舔弄着，吮吸轻咬，另一边用手指轻轻揉捏拨弄。身下的人带着浅浅的哭腔像小猫一样呜咽着，不停的扭着身子，胸膛却忍不住往上挺，把乳头直接送进了他嘴里。他感觉到邕圣祐的下面在蹭着自己的小腹，又硬又烫，这让他备受鼓舞，更加卖力的讨好那两处，想让邕助教体验一下从那里得来的快感，别再冷落它们。

邕圣祐自己从来不碰乳头，因为他觉得揉胸没什么效果。可是姜义建对那两点的攻势实在是太过分，他不自觉的开始顶胯，难耐地在姜义建硬硬的腹肌上磨蹭着。姜义建换了一边舔，被咬肿了的左边乳头又被捉住揉弄，加上右边被含进嘴里的强烈刺激，邕圣祐几乎要哭出来，一边呻吟一边要姜义建停下来，下面却不停的流着水挺动，后穴也一缩一缩的咬着塞在里面的东西，刺激着敏感的甬道。邕圣祐的手被紧紧地压着动弹不得，只能试着蜷起腿来用脚掌蹬姜义建的侧腰，抵抗汹涌的快感。

他还穿着袜子，干净的白色，配着大敞的格子衬衣，又清纯又色情。姜义建暂时放过了红肿的乳头，捉住了他蹬在自己腰上的脚丫，拉到嘴边啃了一口。邕圣祐慌忙的想把脚收回来，脚踝却被攥的紧紧的。

“放开我！你别碰......”

“可是你连脚丫都很可爱啊。”姜义建笑嘻嘻的把他的脚又拉高了一点，亲了下他的脚踝，然后又咬了咬他蜷起来的脚趾，“邕助教哪里都可爱，特别是这里，”说着，他俯下身子，温软的嘴唇降落在邕圣祐的性器上，“我一直都很想亲一亲。”

他松开了邕圣祐的手腕，一只手托着他的脚踝，另一只握着他细嫩的腰，低头含住了他胀红的龟头。邕圣祐连忙抓住了他的头发想把他拉开，狡猾的姜义建却直接来了个深喉，直接把人猝不及防的吸射了。邕圣祐终于高声叫了出来，呼吸又浅又急，全身因为过度敏感发红发抖。姜义建发现邕圣祐的精液实在是很稀也很少，没觉得嫌弃，直接咽了下去。

他的后穴因为高潮剧烈的收缩，竟然把肛塞都推出来一点。姜义建轻轻亲了亲他汗淋淋的额头，慢慢的把肛塞“啵”的一声取了出来。红肿的小口无法合拢，不停翕动着，好像在招呼他进来。

姜义建见状飞快的脱了裤子，然后一手拉着邕圣祐的手摸他炽热的坚挺，一手揉弄着他软软的穴口。“助教你看，我问题还没解决，该怎么办啊？”

瞥见姜义建精神抖擞的壮观性器，邕圣祐喘息着扭开了脸。但自己说的话总要算数，所以他乖乖的张开了腿，手抱着腿弯，把后面完完全全的送到了姜义建身前。

姜同学兴奋的扑了上来，单手撑在邕助教颈侧，亲咬他粉红色的耳朵，“真是体贴学生的好助教！”他撸了几把下面，便想直接往里顶，但他突然停下，挠了挠头，“内个，你家有安，安全套吗？”

邕圣祐想他大概是觉得脏，虽然完全能理解他这种想法，但还是有些尴尬的为自己辩解，“我也没有，但其实，我，我平时只自己弄，没有别人的。你要嫌弃的话......我就用嘴吧。”

没想到姜义建这下连脖子都红了，“其实我也是第一次，我相信你的！你，你介不介意我直接......进去啊？”

“我没关系的，进来吧。”

小小姜真的很大。姜义建握着邕圣祐的腰慢慢的往里送。硕大的头部重新撑开已经准备过的穴口，又热又紧的包裹着他的龟头。姜义建粗喘着，汗从脖子上滴到邕圣祐的腿上，胯上，很烫。他很有耐心地向前开拓，感觉到紧致的肠壁被一寸寸顶开，然后温顺的接纳他的入侵。他全部进去的时候，两个人都急促的喘息着。

太深了，而且好烫，和冷冰冰的按摩棒完全不一样。邕圣祐感觉得到那粗壮茎身上的青筋，碾过肠道的褶皱，刺激着敏感的神经。他不由得夹得更紧了些，惹得姜义建沉声低吟。“你好紧啊，助教。”他俯下身子，亲吻着身下人的耳畔，脸侧，脖颈，和红肿的乳头。邕圣祐又硬了起来，低低的呜咽，手紧紧的抓着自己的腿。

“我要动了，”姜义建又亲了亲邕圣祐脖子上的小痣，开始冲撞。

邕圣祐的克制隐忍全被姜义建有力的挺弄撞碎了，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟不受控制的涌出来，鼓励着姜义建更加勇猛。单人间里回荡着两个人交缠的喘息，肉体撞击的声音，和淫靡的水声。姜义建像是要把囊袋都送进去一样卖力抽插，却突然听见邕圣祐小声的说疼。

他强忍着停了下来，“怎么了？哪里疼啊？”

“腰，”邕圣祐眼角红红的，“你手劲太大了，掐得我有点痛。”

“哦哦对不起！”姜义建赶紧轻轻揉了揉他的腰，让邕圣祐搂着他的肩膀，然后从腋下把他整个人抱起来拥进了怀里。邕圣祐直接坐在了姜义建身上，小小姜进得更深了，直接抵在他最敏感的一点。“不行，啊，太深了......嗯，哈啊，不行，不行，这样不行，呜......”邕圣祐叫的越来越大声，头无力的靠在姜义建颈窝，胳膊和腿却越来越紧的缠在他身上。

“什么不行，是顶这里不行吗？”姜义建边问边用力顶了顶邕圣祐敏感点的方向，满意地听到耳畔的呻吟更加放肆，“还是这样不行？”他握住小小邕，指甲轻轻刮过充血的冠状沟。邕圣祐的手有些可怜的抓着姜义建的手腕，“求，求你，不要这样，嗯......我不行了，真的不行了呜呜！”甬道剧烈的收缩着，身上抱着的人又开始颤抖，连叫带喘，让人舍不得结束，又舍不得让他难受。

姜义建加快了动作，大开大合的进出紧紧的咬着他的小穴，然后他低吼一声，猛的把性器抽出来，射在了邕圣祐肚子上，胸口上。

邕圣祐大概也射了，他的性器湿漉漉的，软软的躺在姜义建手心，整个人像快要晕过去了一样窝在他怀里。

姜义建看着怀里的人，心都快要化掉了，小心翼翼的吻落在了他颤抖的眼睫，

“以后全都只给我看，好不好？”

然后是嘴角，

“我会保护你的。”

 

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

ooc ooc ooc

 

邕圣祐有点后悔当时没和姜义建说清楚做几次才够封口。

 

连着一个周，姜义建就像警犬一样，每次都能从各种地方把他堵个正着，也不主动说话，只是红着个脸像狗皮膏药一样走到哪跟到哪。

 

期间当然撞破他好几次发情。但邕圣祐并没有拒绝过跟过来的姜义建，因为话是他自己说的，把柄也抓在那人手里。不过他觉得这一个星期大概已经足够消耗掉姜义建的新鲜感和好奇心了，他也不该再牵连影响他了。

 

姜义建跟着邕圣祐进了活动楼的废弃器材室。一进门，姜义建便顺手拖了把椅子抵住门把，然后便低了头，乖巧的盯着邕圣祐的板鞋看。

 

邕圣祐感到很无语。他靠近一步，抓住姜义建的手腕，隔着过长的衬衫衣摆把他的手掌压在自己半硬的勃起上。

 

他也不说话，像赌气一样，只是皱着眉抿着嘴等姜义建的反应。

 

眼前的人头低得好像恨不得用下巴把胸口磨个洞，耳尖通红，但手上却不轻不重的在他裤裆上抓揉了几下。然后他脱了外套，铺在旁边一张长桌上，搂着邕圣祐的腰让他坐了上去。

 

他总算抬了头，眼睛亮亮的，像小狗一样，对上坐在桌子上比他高了些的邕圣祐的眼睛。

 

“跟了这么多天，你还没意识到我是个随时随地都能发情的变态？你都不觉得害怕恶心吗？”

 

邕圣祐看着那双小狗一样的眼睛突然瞪大了，瞳孔颤动着，狠了狠心接着开口，

 

“我讨厌自己碰这里，也讨厌被你碰，”他指了指因为被姜义建碰过所以完全硬起来的东西，“因为我是控制不住自己的变态，你懂吗？”他咬了咬牙，“我有，我有性瘾，我的整个存在都是龌龊的，你最好离我远一点，否则你也会被我这种人影响的。”

 

“别管我了，你帮不了我的，继续跟着我反而会害我，也会害了你自己的。”

 

邕圣祐声音很轻，双手使劲攥着袖口，有点紧张的等着姜义建的回复。他刚刚脑子一热便将自己最丑恶的秘密和心里的想法暴露给了姜义建。或许他是唯一一个和自己亲近过的人，即使只是肉体的温暖，也让他不由自主的卸下防备。

 

可是姜义建扭着头不看他。过了好一会儿，他才抬起头，声音有点闷闷的：“那如果我追你呢？咱们在一起吧。”

 

邕圣祐被他莫名其妙的话弄愣了，“你听不懂我说话吗？我说了你应该离我远点因为我是变......”

 

姜义建一把捂住了他的嘴，“不要再这样说你自己了，我听着很难过！”他眼圈有点发红，声音却硬梆梆的，带着冒傻气的坚定，“我知道你在说什么，但你不是变态，这一切也不是你的错。我想追你是因为你是个很优秀的人，我喜欢你，让我离你远一点才是害了我，我不想离开你。”

 

他的手靠近邕圣祐的，想要握住它，却在快碰到的时候缩了回来，轻轻拽着邕圣祐的衣角。“我承认我一开始是被你的身体吸引，但你对我是唯一的，我长这么大只对你一个人硬的起来而且还动了心。你的一切好像是专门针对我一样，每一处都正中我的靶心，或者说，是你定义了我的心动。而且你那么聪明，那么温柔，我看见你就忍不住跟着你，我想了解你更多，而且我也确信，了解的越多我就会越喜欢你。我不会伤害你，也不想让你再自我伤害，我会理解你，保护你，即使拼上我的所有。”

 

“不要再一个人面对这一切了，让我和你一起吧。你......不舒服的时候，我会陪着你，你想要的话我就给你，讨厌让我碰那我就躲到一边，但我会让你知道我一直在......或者我们可以一起做别的，我带你去吃好吃的，去海边去爬山去看电影，去图书馆学习去兜风散心......”他一时没想出来更多可以一起做的事，嘴唇急得直抖，“我，我们一起去做所有你想做的事情，什么都行，我全都听你的......总之，我不想再看你痛苦了，”他眼角有些下垂，黑眼珠又圆又亮的映着邕圣祐愣住的脸，又急切又真诚的盯着眼前的人，“求你也别再让我难过了。所以给我个机会吧，不要让我走。”

 

姜义建说话间吐出来的热气呵在邕圣祐脖子和下巴上，姜义建的外套垫在他屁股底下隔绝了凉凉的桌面，姜义建的说的话像寒风里的一杯热巧克力，将温度蔓延到他的四肢百骸。他觉得自己不该也不配心动的，但这样的温暖他从未拥有过，让他束手无策，不知所措。

 

他的理智告诉他狠心拒绝，但姜义建像阳光一样，是被困在冰层被一寸寸被寒冰侵蚀冻结的邕圣祐唯一的救赎。他明知道将这样的阳光禁锢在自己的阴暗角落是多么自私可恶，但他的心却蠢蠢欲动。他盯着姜义建凝着水雾的眼，还有抿得发白的嘴唇，再也说不出来会伤害到他的话。

 

真的讨厌吗？邕圣祐想起来，每次做的时候，姜义建盯着他看的眼神，在他耳畔的喘息，和小心又温柔的动作。那全都是他从未体验过的。而且，他从来没只顾着自己爽过，反而一直想着怎么让他舒服到叫出来。还有第一次之后的那个早上。他在姜义建怀里睁开眼，抬头便是他沐浴在清晨阳光下干净又美好的睡颜。他靠在姜义建热乎乎的胸膛，听着他安稳有力的心跳，感受着他臂膀间坚实的拥抱，舒服到让他不舍得离开。

 

活着对他来说太累了，另一个人的陪伴，他从来不敢肖想。但他从未意识到的是，自己内心是多么渴望这样的一个怀抱，被温暖笼罩着，被保护着，然后告诉他，他其实没有错。

 

哪怕是假的呢？他的生活反正已经不能再糟，就算是虚假的、短短一瞬的安慰，也足够照亮他不见天光的囚牢。

 

所以他决定自私一次。

 

“你可不许反悔。”

 

他双手抱住姜义建毛茸茸的头，一个吻轻轻的落在那人温暖的嘴唇上，然后逐渐被加深。

 

他觉得他大概要被融化了。

 

 

正文完

 

  ****

* * *

 

 

番外1

 

姜义建觉得，克服性瘾的第一步，应该是改变邕圣祐对性的看法。

性应该是美好的，绝不应被视为错误、沦为折磨。

姜义建打算身体力行，改变邕圣祐对性的错误认知。

他把邕圣祐之前的玩具全都藏起来了，还一股气把那个账号注销了。现在有他在，不能让邕圣祐再看到这些会引起不好的回忆的东西。

可是他们并没有做的特别频繁。为了不让自己和姜义建的关系依存在肤浅的肉体情欲上，邕圣祐知道自己一定要更努力的克制性瘾才行，所以他默许了姜义建做的一切。他想和姜义建好好的在一起，而姜义建也是这么想的。所以除了上课，其他时候总是换着花样地带着邕圣祐分散注意力，带他一起去运动，一起学做饭，一起复习写作业。

邕圣祐的原则是尽量不去打扰姜义建。虽然精力已经被分散不少，但顽固的情欲来袭的时候，即使眼前就有现成的解药，他一般还是会自己熬过去。只有实在是忍不住、或者在姜义建不会被他打扰的时候，才会红着脸告诉姜义建他想要。

作为男朋友，看到邕圣祐自己承受这些的时候，姜义建还是蛮失落的，但他明白邕圣祐的苦衷、也理解他对这段感情的珍重。他当然很心疼，但他更想让邕圣祐早点摆脱性瘾的枷锁，不要再这么辛苦了。他能做的不多，只有尊重他、支持他，还有温柔的对待他。

 

这周末太热了，他俩窝在邕圣祐宿舍吹空调看电影。邕圣祐刚刚洗了澡，身上还有水濛濛的沐浴露的味道。电脑屏幕随着画面切换明明灭灭，姜义建总算注意到邕圣祐一直悄悄往他脸上瞟的视线。他握住了邕圣祐的手，十指交缠，胳膊也贴在了一起。

姜义建全身总是热乎乎的，胳膊也热，相反邕圣祐体温偏低，胳膊凉丝丝的，摸着很舒服。姜义建忍不住直接抱住了邕圣祐的胳膊，宽宽的肩膀努力地缩得小一些，然后靠在了邕圣祐肩膀上，用头发蹭着他的颈窝。

邕圣祐的脖子特别敏感，更何况这两天他只自己发泄过几次，很快就被姜义建蹭硬了。他咬着下唇，手指勾了勾姜义建的手背，像小猫一样，“怎么办啊姜义建，我又想要了。”

姜义建立马合上了电脑，把邕圣祐转过来面对他：“哥，没关系的，交给我吧。”

他温柔的吻住邕圣祐薄薄的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔着他参差不齐的可爱牙齿，然后探进他半张的嘴巴，勾着他软滑的小舌。他渐渐强势地开始唇舌间的掠夺，叼着他的舌尖吮吸，时而轻咬他的嘴唇，把搂着他脖子的人亲到呼吸急促，染上自己炽热的体温。

然后他脱掉了邕圣祐的T恤，揽着他的腰，把他推倒在床上。姜义建一手撑在他身侧，一手执着他细白修长的手，轻轻亲吻他的指尖。他沿着指骨亲到手掌，一边盯着邕圣祐的眼睛，一边伸出舌头舔吻他的掌心，像讨食的狗狗一样，把他的手弄得湿漉漉的。

他再往下，沿着邕圣祐青色的血管一路吮吻到他大臂内侧，然后把那只手压在了头顶，鼻尖和嘴唇蹭着露出来的腋窝。邕圣祐又惊又痒，轻轻扭动挣扎着，推着姜义建的头。可是姜义建捉住了自由的那只手，把两只腕子一起压在了头顶，冲邕圣祐眨眼笑了笑，竟开始舔他的腋下。被舔那里真的好过分，但又让他感到奇怪的快感，他在变的高昂的喘息间软软的叫着姜义建的名字，让他不要再舔了，可是姜义建却感觉到在他大腿上蹭着的地方变得更硬更热了。

“哥不诚实哦，嘴上说着不要我舔腋窝，下面却越来越兴奋了呢。”他把鼻子埋在邕圣祐那里，声音有点闷闷的，“哥好香啊，这里也好可爱。”他又结实的舔了几下，然后砸着嘴，从体侧嘬到了胸口小小的一点。邕圣祐啊的一声叫了出来，随着他的啃咬吮吸不停地叫他的名字。

“哥喜欢吗？”他含着红肿的乳头，另一只手揉捏着被冷落的那颗，抬眼看不停喘息的邕圣祐。他的脸蛋和脖子都变红了，眼睛里也蒙了一层雾气，“ 嗯......喜欢的......”，姜义建听见邕圣祐有些犹豫的轻轻的回答。他兴奋的爬起来“啵”地大声亲了一口邕圣祐的嘴唇，嘿嘿傻笑了两声，又低头亲咬了半天另一边乳头，顺便扒掉了邕圣祐的短裤。

他发现内裤上湿黏黏的，邕圣祐刚刚竟然已经射过一次了。“圣祐哥看来很喜欢我刚刚做的哦，那我们再试试别的舒服的事情好吗？”姜义建等邕圣祐红着脸点了点头之后，亲了亲他的额头和眼睛，然后分开了他的腿，在他腰下面垫了个枕头。

他双臂从邕圣祐腿弯下面把他的双腿往上折，分开白嫩的臀瓣，露出中间嫩红的小穴。他先亲了亲邕圣祐饱满可爱的卵蛋，然后是敏感的会阴，再往下，他舔了一口红红的穴口。

“啊！别舔那里，好脏！嗯...姜义建你是狗吗？很脏啊！”邕圣祐撑起身体，揪住姜义建的头发想把他拉开，但他好像感觉不到一样，越来越用力地亲舔着，不时抬眼睛冲邕圣祐笑。

邕圣祐被舔的快没力气了，前面却不争气的又站了起来，颤巍巍的立在腿间，冒着透明的液体。他有点不想承认被舔后面真的很舒服，但抓着姜义建头发的手却变成了抚在他的后脑勺上。他抿着嘴巴哼哼，感觉到舌尖想往里面顶的时候，他慌忙的用手挡在后面，“真的不行姜义建！很脏的！！”他有些生气的盯着姜义建，谁知道那人竟然开始舔他挡在那里的手。

“可是哥一点也不脏啊，小穴都是香香的，我舔的时候还会动，特别可爱。”他含着邕圣祐的手指呜噜呜噜的说，“哥不是都被我舔硬了吗？其实是喜欢的吧？”他不用看也知道邕圣祐现在肯定脸蛋通红，眼睛也因为害羞又舒服雾蒙蒙的，于是更兴奋的用脸拱邕圣祐的手心，直到被舔的亮晶晶的小穴重新被露出来。

他用舌尖往小穴里面钻，手握住了邕圣祐硬得发红的性器上下抚慰，满意的听见邕圣祐猫咪一样的低声呜咽。他模仿抽插的动作顶进小穴，弄的邕圣祐浑身发抖，求饶似的抓住他的手腕，带着鼻音要姜义建直接进来。

姜义建有点不舍地亲了一下软红的小穴，然后抬起身子，和邕圣祐平视，“哥准备好了吗？我可以进来了吗？”他们的手交握着，邕圣祐看着姜义建亮亮的眼睛，和额间的汗，捏了捏他的手掌， 稍微仰起头，咬他红红的耳廓，“我想要你操我。”

姜义建转头咬住他勾引人的嘴唇，用力地吸吮他甜甜的舌尖，一边伸长了手够床头柜里的润滑剂。邕圣祐听到他毫无章法的把抽屉翻了个乱，忍不住抓回了他的手，一翻身压在了他身上。姜义建被他压得愣住了，眼睛睁得圆圆的，连呼吸都屏住了，等着他下一步动作。

邕圣祐其实也只是看不惯他把东西弄的乱糟糟，结果现在搞的骑虎（？）难下。不过今天姜义建真的很过分，到处乱舔，都把他舔射了，所以他想稍微报复一下。

于是他低下头，轻轻亲了亲姜义建眼角的小痣，又碰了碰微张的嘴唇，然后来到他青筋明显的白皙脖子，试探地舔了一口。他第一次这么主动，害羞得很，但他也想看姜义建舒服兴奋的样子，所以把脸稍微埋在他脖侧，慢慢地说，“今天你到处乱舔，所以我要惩罚你，给你盖个章。”

姜义建被邕圣祐的主动弄得口干舌燥，心脏疯了一样狂跳。他感觉到邕圣祐像小动物一样窝在他的怀里，他的牙齿轻轻的叼起来颈侧一小块皮肤，又薄又热的嘴巴反复吮吻着，软软的舌头也不时探出来轻触。他快要疯了，下面硬得发疼，低沉的喘息溢出喉咙。他一手抚摸着邕圣祐消瘦的后背，感受着为他炽热的每一寸皮肤，另一边轻柔的插入邕圣祐乖软的头发，摸他圆圆的后脑勺。他们全身严丝合缝的贴合着，共享着相同的、急促的心跳。

被咬的地方有一点痒痒的疼，但他的心里是汹涌的喜欢。邕圣祐抬头满意地打量着他盖的章，微仰的眼里带着柔软的笑意映入姜义建的视线。姜义建侧头吻他，贴着他的唇说：

“被你盖了章，我就是你一个人的了。”

邕圣祐轻轻笑了，“那就永远别离开我。”

他用手指轻抚那个小小的红痕，看着姜义建的眼睛缓缓俯下身，脱掉了他的运动裤。姜义建呼哧呼哧的喘着气，撑着上身，去摸邕圣祐的头发。

他一下一下亲着姜义建结实的小腹，舔他的肚脐，然后含住了他通红的顶端。邕圣祐第一次做这个，有点不得要领，但姜义建觉得自己已经快要晕过去了，好像要化在邕圣祐嘴里了。

他眼睛都红了，看着邕圣祐一手托着他的肉棒，舌头沿着凸起的血管从底部一路舔到被含得湿漉漉的头部。姜义建的很大，他没法一下吞到嘴里，只能反复吸舔着粗长的茎身，另一只手把玩着饱满的囊袋。

姜义建的蛋蛋好像很敏感，刚一碰上他便闷哼一声，闭上眼仰起了头。所以邕圣祐试探着张开嘴，把左边的小球吸到了嘴里。“操，”姜义建低吼一声，摸着邕圣祐头发的手猛地抓紧，“哥，啊，别舔了，我想进去......让我进去吧！”

邕圣祐喜欢看姜义建快要失去控制的样子。他又尽可能深地含了含，用唾液把大家伙弄得更湿了一些，然后分腿跨坐在姜义建胯间，用小穴蹭了蹭湿润的头部，咬了咬牙往下坐。

还是太紧了，只是进去了头部，两个人就都有点受不了。邕圣祐往手心吐了一口唾沫，抹在被撑的紧绷绷的穴口、和被卡住的粗棒上。他们都喘的很急，姜义建再也忍不住，坐起身来一把抱住邕圣祐，狠狠地吻他。因为位置的变化，姜义建猛地进去一大截，把邕圣祐顶的软了腰，高昂的呻吟在两人唇齿间消散。

邕圣祐支撑不住一下坐到了底，两个人都叫了出来，然后互相吞咽着对方的喘息呜咽。姜义建等邕圣祐稍微适应了便开始了动作，把他拥在怀里，一下一下坚定地顶弄着。邕圣祐的声音里带了微微的哭腔，但也只是叫着他的名字，然后不时的亲舔他的耳朵。

姜义建恨不得把他揉进怀里，侧头亲咬他的锁骨，急促的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。邕圣祐扶着他的胸膛，手指有意无意的揉捏他的乳头，弄的姜义建失去理智，一口咬住他的锁骨，下面的动作越来越深，越来越快。

“姜义建，啊，义建呐......好深，嗯，”邕圣祐对着他的耳朵呻吟，声音颤抖，气息灼热。

“喜欢吗，哥？你喜欢我这样操你吗？”姜义建对上他的眼睛，动作一刻不停。邕圣祐双眸含水，脸颊泛红，轻轻点了点头，又去亲他的眼睛。

“那我呢？你喜欢我吗？”姜义建用力顶弄着邕圣祐的敏感点。

“喜欢，啊，喜欢！我喜欢你姜义建！傻瓜......啊！”

邕圣祐叫着射了出来，精液喷在姜义建胸腹，紧缩的后穴紧接着也让姜义建临近高潮。

姜义建低喘着想拔出来射在外面，可是邕圣祐却紧紧抱着他的后背不让他出去，还裹着他前后扭着胯，让他直接射在了里面。

“哎呀哥怎么办啊，你赶紧起来我帮你弄出来！”姜义建慌慌张张的想把邕圣祐抱起来，但他却窝在他怀里一动都不动，头发软绵绵的蹭着他的胸口。

“我不想动，你再抱抱我吧。”邕圣祐闷在他怀里，有点别扭的......撒娇。

姜义建抱着他，把头埋在他颈窝，无声地笑没了眼。

他上辈子到底是做了什么，上苍才让他遇到这么可爱的人呢？他还要怎么做，才值得和这样的人一直在一起呢？

他宽阔的肩膀牢牢的圈住怀里的人，四肢绞缠，下面还连在一起。

那就这样变成石像吧，我愿意一直抱着你到海枯石烂。

 

“我好喜欢你啊。”

 

 

番外 2

 

姜义建最近很忙。又是考试又是发表，他连着熬了一个星期，好不容易才能睡个好觉。

邕圣祐心疼地坐在床边，轻轻的摸了摸他白皙的下巴上冒出来的青涩胡渣，盯着他看了好久，最后还是没忍住脱了鞋子安静的躺在了他旁边，没一会儿也一起睡着了。

醒来的时候已经是深夜了。邕圣祐揉着眼睛，发现自己被圈在姜义建怀里，而他不知道什么时候已经醒了，正盯着自己看。

“辛苦你啦，”邕圣祐凑上去亲了亲姜义建有点起皮的嘴唇，“你想吃什么，我给你做吧。”

姜义建看上去还是很疲惫，但收紧了抱着邕圣祐的胳膊，“我没什么食欲，只想抱着你休息。”

于是邕圣祐乖乖的缩进他怀里，“那你再休息一会儿吧。”

姜义建嗯了一声，鼻子埋在邕圣祐软软的头发里，像充电一样深深的闻他的味道。

 

不过尴尬的是，不一会儿，被爱人的气息笼罩的邕圣祐便硬了起来。他僵硬着想离需要休息的姜义建远一点，但他轻轻的挣动还是引起了他的注意。

“怎么了？我抱的太紧了吗？”

邕圣祐红着脸没有说话。

姜义建看着他红红的脸和蜷起来的腿，一下便明白了。

“这可怎么办啊，我有点吃不消啊。”他有点无奈地说，但邕圣祐听着却白了脸。

这几乎是他最害怕听到的话。他一直害怕自己索取太多会让姜义建厌烦，所以一直苦苦克制。但自己还是太过分而且不分场合，他都这么累了，自己还想这些乱七八糟的......

他有点慌张的想躲起来，离姜义建远一点，不要再打扰他了，谁知道姜义建却突然翻了个身，把屁股撅起来了。

他目瞪口呆，一时想不明白姜义建想干什么，然后就听见他脸埋在枕头里慢悠悠的说：“哥你自己来吧，我太累了动不了，那今天咱们就换下位置，你来动。我在下面其实也没关系的，你不用担心我会不舒服......”

邕圣祐没有动，姜义建有些奇怪的转头看他，却发现他哭了。

眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，他眼睛里像是盛了破碎的湖泊，粼粼波光把姜义建的心跳都弄乱了。

他连忙爬起来，手忙脚乱的给他擦眼泪，“哥你哭什么啊，我......”

“你这个傻瓜！”邕圣祐抓住给他擦眼泪的手，“我又不是禽兽，我可以自己解决的！”

“不要再说这种话了，我已经不能再喜欢你更多了你知道吗？”

“哎呦我的圣祐哥啊，”姜义建嘿嘿的笑着把他搂进怀里，“因为我也喜欢你啊，所以我什么都可以给你，你想要什么直接开口就好，我整个人都是你的啊。”

“别哭了，你才是傻瓜呢。”

两个傻瓜相拥着再次倒进被子里。等到姜义建支撑不住又睡了过去，邕圣祐悄悄抬手摸着姜义建眼角的痣，轻声说，“我怎么舍得啊。”

 

你是我的心动，我的阳光，我的解药，我的爱和救赎。

你是我一切的美好。

 

 

全文完


End file.
